<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold Still by Dancerlittle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559037">Hold Still</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle'>Dancerlittle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life In the ER [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emergency room, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nurse Spot, Physician Assistant Katherine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Race is dumb . . . ends up in the Emergency Room</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies), Jack Kelly &amp; Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life In the ER [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold Still</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I’m going back to my favorite headcanon for Spot! Without future ado, here’s an update on Nurse Spottie and Plums. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>March 15, 2020 2:00pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“You suck, Conlon!” A chart was dropped on the counter as Albert collapsed into a chair, giving the head nurse a look. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up from his own chart, Spot raised an eyebrow. “It’s actually Higgins-Conlon and has been for almost two months and what did I do now? If I remember, it’s been only a few days since I switched to days, instead of nights. I couldn’t have gotten into that much trouble since then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re giving me all the shit cases today.” Albert shook his head, flipping open a chart. “What did I do to make you angry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot chuckled, shaking his head. “Fortunately, you haven’t done anything to piss me off . . . it’s just how the cards have fallen today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys . . . do we have to argue?” Plums asked, collapsing into a chair with a sigh. She was five months pregnant and already complaining about the extra weight she was carrying. “I’m not in the mood to pull you two apart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot bit his lip, looking over at his longtime friend. “How you doin’ momma?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This child is already causing me fits and they’re not even born yet.” She sighed, rubbing her hand over her expanded belly. “Something else to hold over their head.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albert slammed that chart he was looking at closed before looking over at Plums. “You and Jack finding out what you’re having?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack doesn’t want to but I kinda do.” She shrugged. “It’s a daily conversation in the house . . . so when I know I’ll let you know. But we’re working on the nursery this weekend . . . Jack is going to be painting something-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was interrupted by the bay doors being thrown open and a stretcher was being pushed in. Grabbing his stethoscope, Spot hopped to his feet with Plums right behind him. Listening to the paramedics fill them in, they sprung into action, getting the patient to centerstage with several other nurses and physicians behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>2:45pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we go down to the cafe to get something to eat?” Plums asked, giving him a look, snapping her gloves off her hands, sighing loudly. “I know you haven’t eaten anything since you came on at 5.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avoiding her look, Spot shrugged, snapping his gloves off his hands. “I’m off at 5 . . . I’ll be alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spot, come on.” She tugged on his arm, her eyes sympathetic. “Just grab a coffee . . . take a few minutes. That was a rough one; you need a break, even for a few minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, he allowed her to loop her arm through his arm as they made their way down to the cafe. The patient that the paramedics had brought in was pronounced dead soon after he arrived in the hospital. They tried resuscitation efforts but there simply wasn’t anything they could do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing a coffee and a pastry, Spot quickly paid, going to find a table. Kat joined him shortly with a bowl of mac and cheese and a Coke. Spot raised an eye at the Coke as she grinned. “I have mostly given up coffee so this is my one for the day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your child is going to be wired with all of the caffeine you consume.” He cracked a grin as she laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat’s eyes lit up at the thought. “Jack’s going to have his hands full.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha that’ll be a sight to see - you sleep deprived and your baby hyper.” Spot chuckled. “Luckily this job has prepared you for sleepless nights.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned. “Ugh . . . I’m just glad I got switched to days. Nights were killing me. Speaking of days, how’s Racer liking your new schedule?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He loves it . . . he’s actually happy that we see each other more now than we did before.” Spot smiled. “It’s an adjustment though; my body is still out of whack with sleeping.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her take a bit of her mac and cheese before sipping on his coffee. “Agreed . . . that’s the worst part. Luckily, I’m exhausted after my 12 hour shift.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but you have more days off than I do . . . I’m working four 12 hour days with three days off. You’re only working three 12s with four days off.” Spot gave her a look, sipping his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, she took another bite. “Perks of being a MD, I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t say anything because at that moment, Albert came running into the cafe, scanning the area frantically. “SPOT!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot was already on his feet when Albert slid to a stop at their table. “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Race and Jack just came in.” His eyes were wide as he looked between Spot and Plums. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot’s heart fell to his stomach as he glanced at Kat. She gave him a look as they ran out of the cafe heading towards the emergency room, Albert at their heels. “What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Race cracked his chin open.” Albert said, glancing over his shoulder at Plums. “Jack’s fine . . . just brought the idiot in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing open the doors to the emergency room, Spot gave Albert a look. “Where are they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bay 4.” Albert said, walking over to the curtain, before pulling it open revealing Jack in a chair and Race in the bed with a dish towel pressed up to his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Snookums.” Race grinned, wincing as his lips pulled upward. “How are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snapping on a pair of gloves, Spot shook his head walking up to examine Race, pulling away the dish towel, whistling at how deep the cut was. “Hi yourself . . . What did you do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s an idiot.” Jack sighed, as Plums made her way over to him. “We really should look into wrapping him a bubble wrap bubble anytime he goes out. Hi love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, her gaze landing on Race. “Hi babe. Now tell us, what happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’ve been having that cold and I took some medicine that made me dizzy and I fell.” Race grimaced. “When I got up, I noticed blood on the floor and realized I had busted open my chin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat joined Spot next to the bed to look at the wound. “What medicine did you take?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sudafed.” Race looked between the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tilt your head back a bit.” Kat said, pressing near the wound as Race pulled back and hissed at the pain. “How often are you taking them? What’s the dosage? Have you been staying hydrated?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race looked over at Spot with wide eyes at all the medical questions. “Spottie told me to take them. They’re the red ones and I take them every four hours. And I’ve been drinking . . . some.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably dehydrated which caused you to get dizzy and fall.” She gave her brother-in-law a look. “What have you been drinking? Water? Gatorade? Coffee?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes, and yes.” Race replied, grinning cheekily at his sister-in-law. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning, she shook her head, pulling her pen light out of her scrubs before flashing it in his eyes, watching his pupils dilate. “Quit being a smartass. Now, what’s the date?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“March 15, Saturday.” Race grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was your wedding?” Kat continued to flash the light in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“January 17, 2020.” He moved his eyebrows up and down, looking over at Spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot snorted a laugh, shaking his head. “Behave and just answer her questions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s your favorite sister?” Kat asked, raising an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race snorted, immediately after his hand flying to his chin as he whimpered. “You, you . . . can I get some pain meds and stitches?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, Spot. Clean that out and stitch him up.” Looking at Race, she gave him a look. “You’re lucky . . . I don’t think you have a concussion but let Spot stitch you up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned and looked at Jack. “Where were you two when he fell?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was at their house . . . we were working on something.” Spot’s head popped up from where he was getting the supplies when he heard Jack’s response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you two working on?” Spot asked, dropping the supplies on the bed beside Race as he gave his husband a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race looked at him, as he lowered the bed so that Race was lying back. “It’s a surprise . . . don’t worry about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For me?” Spot asked, flushing out his wound with saline, watching the bloody water flow into the basin he held up to Race’s chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race smirked. “Nope, for Sassie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding his head, Spot continued cleaning out the wound. “Enough of your sassiness. Hey Race?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Spottie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot grinned. “I need you to look over at Kat . . . keep your eyes on her and don’t look at me, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to shoot me up now aren’t you?” Race asked, giving his husband a wide eyed look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to be quick about it but hold Kat’s hand and keep your eyes on her.” Spot gave Kat a look as she grabbed Race’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as their hands were laced together, Spot quickly numbed his chin, letting the wound become numb before he started the stitches. “Hold still, Racer. I’ll be as gentle as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding his head, Race gave Spot a look. “Love you Spottie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too Racer. Now hold still.” Spot gave him a look as he started stitching him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes later, he was tying off the last stitch before cutting the thread. Gathering up all of the supplies, he threw them away along with his bloodied gloves before grabbing a new pair. “How do you feel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Super glad I have a nurse and a doctor in the family.” Race grinned, wincing at the pain in his chin. “How long is this going to hurt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot looked over at Kat who grinned. “You’ll be in pain for the next few days. It’ll be tender but Tylenol should help.  Stop taking the Sudafed and drink more than you normally do, avoiding coffee. Gatorade, juice, and water should be fine. Spot, you know what to look for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When can the stitches come out?” Race asked, looking between his husband and sister-in-law. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot tilted Race’s head back gently, using gauze and some saline to clean up the excess blood from Race’s chin before dropping a kiss on his cheek. “You feelin’ okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea but I’m tired Spottie.” Race whined. “When are you off work?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at the clock, he saw that it was 3:45 and sighed. “I’ve got another hour before I’m done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whining, Race groaned. “I want to cuddle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re both off at 5 . . . how about you guys hang out here and we’ll take you home after we clock out?” Kat asked, looking between her husband and Race. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nodded agreeing as Spot and Kat took off their gloves. “Also Race, Jack?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack and Race looked up at her amused tone. She locked eyes with both of them, her pointer finger sticking out. “No more Emergency Room visits . . . this has happened too often now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, they both looked at one another before looking at their spouses. “We can’t promise but we’ll try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot chuckled at Jack’s response before shaking his head. “If you continue on this trend, I’m all for the suggestion of getting bubbles for you both when you go out of the house.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left, closing the curtain around the bay, heading for the desk. Collapsing into a chair, Spot started charting everything that had just happened in the room, sighing loudly. “They’re going to be the death of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and me both.” Plums collapsed into a chair beside him, looking over her own chart. “I wish I could drink . . .” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot laughed. “I’m sorry. Mocktails not cutting it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No but it’ll be worth it in the end.” She laughed, rubbing her stomach, suddenly grabbing his hand and putting it on the right side. “Your niece or nephew is saying hello.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot grinned, feeling the baby kick just below his hand. “That’s absolutely amazing, Plums.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really is.” She grinned, as he removed his hand, continuing to chart. “What are your plans for tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot looked up at the bay doors opening, but didn’t see anything but a few people walking in. “Well, I’ve got to figure out dinner now so we’ll probably order in and chill. Race is going to be a baby with those stitches the next few days so I’ll have to deal with that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he gets too bad, we’ll take him.” Kat said, smiling sympathetically. “When do you work next?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot printed off Race’s discharge papers before giving her a look. “Uhhh . . . Monday and Tuesday. I have tomorrow off and Wednesday and Thursday off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring him over Monday. I’m off but Jack is working. He can hang out with me and fold baby clothes.” She grinned, eyes dancing with excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot laughed. “Will do. I work 7-7 on Monday so he’ll be with you most of the day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine. By Monday night, he’ll be begging to stay at home or going back to work.” She laughed, being way too excited to hang out with his husband while he worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Part of me is scared by your excitement but part of me is relieved that he’ll be with someone while I’m working.” Spot shrugged, pulling another chart over to review. “Thanks Kat, I appreciate it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put a hand on his shoulder. “That’s what family does, Spot. I’m sure my husband is going to be a dumbass soon so he’ll need someone to watch him while I work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot hummed, grinning at her affection for his husband along with her own. They fell into their own charts for a bit before Spot looked over at her. “I’m going to do one more round before shift change. You coming?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, pull Rush. He’s taking over for me when I leave.” Plums grinned. “Make sure you stop by Bay 7 and kick them to the curb.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot laughed, saluting her before making his rounds. He quickly filled Rush in on the patients that were currently in the ER before making his way to Race’s bay, throwing open the curtain. “You’re sprung . . . get outta here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can leave?” Race asked, feet hanging off the side of the bed with a hopeful look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot nodded, holding up a few papers. “Discharge papers are printed and you’re free. I’ve got to clock out so you can head to the desk. Jack, Kat’s just getting her stuff from her locker so she’ll meet you guys up there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to Race, kissing him gently before offering his arm. “Come on hotshot, let’s get out of here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot walked him to the nurse’s desk where Kat was standing with her coat and bag. “Kat, can you stay here a few minutes while I get my stuff?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, looking over at Race. “You’re looking better than you were a few hours ago. How do you feel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I could go tap dancing right now.” Race spatted sarcastically, giving his sister-in-law a look. “Tired and sore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, she gave him a once over. “Take it easy these next few days. You’re hanging out with me on Monday and Spot knows what to look for. Love you Race.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too Kat. Thank you.” He gave her a gentle hug as Spot returned with his bag and coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugs were given before the two left heading to their own cars. Helping Race into the SUV, Spot made sure he was okay before going over to the driver’s side, hopping in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive home was silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Pulling into the driveway, Spot could hear Sassie barking, excited that her humans were home. Parking the SUV in the garage, Spot hopped out, helping Race down from the car. “You doing okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race nodded as they neared the door. Spot opened it, revealing a very excited puppy, barking loudly as Race groaned. Spot maneuvered Race into the house, down the hallway, before depositing him on the couch with a groan. Dropping a kiss on his head, Spot went into their bedroom, quickly changing out of his scrubs before donning a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, grabbing the same for Race. Walking out of the bedroom, his face softened seeing Race and Sassie cuddling together on the couch. “Do you want to get changed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking over at Spot’s comfiness, Race nodded, making an attempt to stand up from the couch. Spot quickly joined him, steadying him. “Careful Racer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they got Race changed before collapsing on the couch once more. Race cuddled into Spot’s arms, sighing in contentment. “Thank you Spottie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. Just rest. What do you want for dinner tonight?” Spot asked, running his hand through Race’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Race looked up at Spot. “Something that’s not going to jar my jaw every time I take a bite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So pizza is out of the equation.” Spot said, looking at his husband. “How does noodles or Chinese sound?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yawning, Race shrugged. “Either sounds good. Soup might be good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing a kiss to his forehead, Spot nodded. “You rest, I’ll figure something out. Racer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peaking open an eye, Race looked at Spot. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s hanging above the other couch?” Spot said, noticing the canvas hanging up for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race smiled, lacing his fingers with Spot’s. “That’s the surprise Jack was helping me with. I took him one of our wedding photos and he painted it for us - it’s a belated wedding present from me to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Racer . . .” Spot wasn’t one to have nothing to say, but he was truly speechless at the sweetness of his husband. “It’s perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have photos up all over the house but you have been talking about wanting to get some paintings to switch things up.” Race shrugged. “Figured that would be a great place to start.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squeezing Race’s hand, Spot dropped another kiss on his forehead. “Thank you Racer. It’s perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Spottie.” He yawned again, closing his eyes, sighing as he laid against Spot’s chest. “You’ve taken care of me more times than I can count so I just wanted to say thank you and that I’m really happy you’re my husband.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you Racer.” Spot murmured, sinking deeper into the couch, enjoying the warmth of Race on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too Spottie.” Race murmured sleepily, falling deeper into a sleepy state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his puppy on one side of him and his husband on the other, Spot sighed, happily. No other place he’d rather be . . . though if his husband wasn’t injured, it would be the perfect end to a perfect day. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback would be wonderful</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>